<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Taking Steps by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309685">Breeding Ground: Taking Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to some time travel alterations, Nora now has two mothers and a father. First posted as part of Daughters of Potter 2018 as a blog exclusive chapter on June 7th, 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Nora West-Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Taking Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  June 7th, 2018.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taking Steps(Nora West-Allen from Flash)</strong>
</p><p>The strong arms of the man behind her causes Nora West-Allen to break out into shudders. An excitement ripples through her body and she feels a tingling in the pit of her stomach. Those fingers keep dancing up her body, a body which only wears a lacy pair of pink panties and a matching bra with an intricate design. Her light chocolate skin looks open for the consumption of this powerful man. </p><p><br/>“Dear sweet Nora,” the man remarked. “I’m sure that you have many questions.”</p><p><br/>The man is not wearing a damn stitch of clothing right now. Therefore, his hard cock pressed up against the curve of Nora’s back and got her very much excited. He claimed his name is Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon, and boy that’s a name Nora’s encountered in the past. Through several different time periods, and he did not age a day past his early twenties. The prime of his power, the prime of his prowess and Nora feels the prowess.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, a few,” Nora agreed. “Like, I thought my father was Barry Allen, but when I got here, there was no Barry Allen, instead there was a Brianna and then….”</p><p><br/>Hadrian danced his fingers down her ribcage and made her just whimper in pleasure. Nora found herself distracted from the facts of the matter. Her lust ramped up a couple of degrees with those strong powerful arms forming a tight seal around her body. Nora rocked her head back and gave herself a second. </p><p><br/>He nibbled on her neck and shoulder blades just briefly. Nora feels a warmth coming over her body. No one, man and women, touched her like this and made her feel so excited.</p><p><br/>“Barry existed, but the problem is, that he kept going back in time and messing things up in a spectacle way,” Hadrian commented. He enjoyed the softness of her flat stomach against his fingers even though he prepared to press his palm a little bit lower. “So, I decided to go back in time, and seduce Nora, your grandmother, and make sure that Barry became a Brianna. And then, well you still existed, but it was an effort between myself, Iris, and Brie. And you haven’t met your twin sisters...lovely mocha skinned redheads they are.”</p><p><br/>“Twin sisters?” Nora breathed. </p><p><br/>Hadrian cupped her thigh and made her just breath. </p><p><br/>“So, I’m your father and you have two mothers,” Hadrian commented.</p><p><br/>“And yet, you’re also my grandfather,” Nora breathed. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, I get that one a lot,” Hadrian commented. </p><p><br/>Nora fluttered her eye shut as she felt his teeth at her bra strap. He snapped it off and revealed her perky breasts to the world. The young speedster shuddered with Hadrian clamping his hand down on her breast and giving it a squeeze. Despite people having a more enlightened attitude about incest during her time period, it still felt a bit naughty and taboo to be felt up by your father/grandfather and enjoy it so much.</p><p><br/>Hadrian moved down to bite on the skin where her neck and shoulder connected. Nora howled out in pure bliss. </p><p><br/>“Just like your mother,” Hadrian told her with a big grin. </p><p><br/>He reached underneath her breasts and squeezed them. Nora took a few breaths. </p><p><br/>“I want you,” Nora breathed. </p><p><br/>“You want me to do what?”</p><p><br/>“Your cock...I want you inside of me….I want you to fuck my brains out….Daddy.”</p><p><br/>She really got into this and Hadrian licked down her neck before he pulled her panties down. One quick finger in her pussy showed Hadrian just how soaked his naughty little girl is. </p><p><br/>“I get that a lot too.”</p><p><br/>Hadrian wrapped his arms around her from behind and lined up with his cock. Nora lied on her side to give Hadrian perfect asses to her legs, breasts, and ass, all of them open for his consumption and his enjoyment. Hadrian aimed for Nora’s pussy and he shoved inside of her. </p><p><br/>She screamed in pleasure with Hadrian sliding his throbbing cock inside of her body. It broke the final barrier, although running at the speed of light broke that. Still, despite her broken barrier, Nora was still a virgin up until the point where her father’s cock popped her cherry. </p><p><br/>Hadrian clamped his fingers deep into her. </p><p><br/>“For the record, Iris and I created you the fun way,” Hadrian breathed. “And then, I did a ritual after you were born where Brianna blood adopted you as well.”</p><p><br/>It made perfect sense to Nora just like it made perfect sense how good her father’s cock felt burying inside of her body. It just felt right. Felt right to have his massive prick driving deep into her. Her ass cheeks bounced with Hadrian touching her all over. </p><p><br/>“Such a nice ass as well. You get that from your mother as well.”</p><p><br/>Nora closed her eyes and rammed deep inside of her body. Her entire body rose with pleasure shooting through her nerves. Hadrian touched her all over and made sure she felt it. He made her warm up in all of the right spots and clamp down on his manhood. Hadrian shoved faster and harder into her. His balls danced against her entrance and made Nora practically drool for what she’s doing. </p><p><br/>Release came, fast and hard, and suddenly her body rushed to the finish line. It happened so fast that Nora’s realized she entered a super fast chain of orgasms. Each of them hitting her, about every three seconds when Hadrian rammed into her body. </p><p><br/>Hadrian wrapped his arms around her. Much like Brianna, Iris, and Nora’s godmother, Jesse, when she got entirely aroused and tapped into the speed force, the orgasms came well. Her pussy also became super wet, and super sensitive, and rubbed Hadrian’s big prick in all of the ways. Her orgasms pumped him and Hadrian matched her movements which caused the two lovers to become a blur. </p><p><br/>He can keep up with the sexy vibrations of Nora’s beautiful skin. She looks like an angel, in a devilious way. </p><p><br/>“A wildcat like your mother and grandmother,” Hadrian told her. “Do you like that...do you like my cock ramming into your pussy?”</p><p><br/>He pushed deep into Nora and she screamed out loud. She wanted more of her father’s cock inside of her. Just more of it. She clamped down tight onto him. Despite being inexperienced, she caught on quickly. </p><p><br/>Hadrian loved being deep inside of his daughters. They were all lovely, the perfect women, made from the most perfect women of the previous generation. He worked his hands around Nora. Savoring the look and the feel of her tasty light chocolate skin, which dripped with desire. He worked his daughter’s cunt over and made sure she clamped down on him. </p><p><br/>“Going to cum soon, baby girl.”</p><p><br/>Nora clamped down onto him. Despite her being behind words, she knew she needed her father’s cum inside of her. Her Daddy’s precious seed threatened to blast inside of her womb and she was highly fertile at this point of the month. Despite that fact in her sex-addled brain, Nora milked him. </p><p><br/>“Fuck me, Daddy. Breed me, just like you bred Iris!”</p><p><br/>Hadrian pushed deeper inside of her and felt her warm walls tug around him. His balls slapped repeatedly against Nora and almost ached with desire. The second Hadrian is about ready to finish inside of her will be a great feeling indeed. He’s about ready to pop inside of her. </p><p><br/>Nora’s howls of pleasure and the fact she took them deep into the speed force, which stimulated their nerve endings made this even better. The Powerful Sorcerer pounds his speedster daughter at hyper speed, and they both receive a thrill with their nerve endings just exploding with so much lust. </p><p><br/>The payload of Hadrian’s balls clench up and he shoots so much cum inside of her body, that Nora’s stomach swells up. Hadrian grabs onto the swell of her hips for leverage and pushes deeper into her. Her nice curvy hips are pretty grab to grab onto and to pummel her. </p><p><br/>Watching his daughter’s sweaty body writh underneath him is a reward. Nora takes a deep breath. </p><p><br/>“Oh, Daddy, you make me feel so good!” Nora howls at the top of her lungs. “Pounding my tight little pussy until it’s full of seed.”</p><p><br/>Hadrian wrapped up his daughter at least for this round. However the minute he pulls out, Nora rolls over onto her back. Her pretty face and succulent lips stirred a fresh fire. </p><p><br/>“You want to show how much you love your Daddy?” Hadrian asked her. </p><p><br/>“Yes,” Nora breathed. “Why don’t I get that cock nice and hard so you can fuck me again?”</p><p><br/>Nora opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. Her lips, perfect for sucking cock, invited Hadrian in. He put a hand on the back of Nora’s head and aimed for her open throat. The cavern allowed Hadrian to penetrate her and shove his big cock deep into her tight throat. </p><p><br/>“Mmmph!”</p><p><br/>“You have such a good mouth, baby girl.”</p><p><br/>Nora only got wetter every time he refers to her as baby girl. She loved playing with her new Daddy, his cock felt so nice in her mouth. His big manly cock and throbbing balls is perfect for breading more women and breaking more cunts like it broke hers. </p><p><br/>She reached up and grabbed Hadrian’s balls to give him the pleasure. It’s so good to feel Hadrian’s hand on the back of her silky hair and rammed deep inside of her tight mouth. She gagged a little bit on his cock, but it just made her more determined to suck her Daddy’s beautiful prick off. </p><p><br/>The loud slurps only got even louder when Nora throated her father. Hadrian looked down into her beautiful and gorgeous eyes while Nora did her job in making him feel good. </p><p><br/>“You have a good mouth. You’re a good girl...making me feel good like this. How about I give my little girl another reward?”</p><p><br/>Hadrian pushed his cock deep into Nora’s throat and Nora just looked up at him with dirty eyes. The mixed-race female tells him to just bring it and to keep throat-fucking her to the edge. Hadrian held onto her and kept pounding away at her. She moaned deeper and took Hadrian into her throat. She hummed and made Hadrian’s cock vibrate. </p><p><br/>The payload of cum shot down Nora’s throat. Nora made sure not to waste a drop of his cum, swallowing it her her eyes blazing with intensity. </p><p><br/>The cum tasted like Nora’s favorite dessert, strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce. To her, that was a surprise, although given that Hadrian’s a powerful sorcerer, the speedster wondered if that is done by design. She stroked his balls and made him explode into her mouth. </p><p><br/>Hadrian pulled back and allowed a few strands of cum to rest on Nora’s succulent lips. </p><p><br/>“Tastes yummy,” she breathed. “But, i want more.”</p><p><br/>Nora got onto her hands and knees and then leaned over. The sexy speedster stuck her ass cheeks into the air. Hadrian looked at her asshole opened up and ready to go.</p><p><br/>“One more hole, Daddy.”</p><p><br/>Nora popped a finger into her mouth and trailed her index finger down her spine before she shoved it into her final virgin hole. The fact it looked so warm and tight caused Hadrian to grab onto her ass cheeks like an animal and rub his cock up against them. He slapped Nora’s flesh behind and they jiggled in front of him.</p><p><br/>“Naughty, Daddy,” Nora told him.</p><p><br/>“You know what Daddy likes, Baby girl,” Hadrian told her. “And you know he can’t resist a nice ass.”</p><p><br/>“Mmm, that’s why you put up with Aunt Felicity, isn’t it?” </p><p><br/>A smile popped over Hadrian’s face and he did not confirm and deny. He applied a trickle of warm oil to both Nora’s back entrance and the tip of his cock. The oil served a pretty good purpose of making certain muscles more sensitive. He aimed himself and then jammed deep into Nora’s pleasantly firm backside.</p><p><br/>The first few inches of cock cause Nora to protest. She needed to relax though and let nature take its course. And the nature took its course in the form of a nice big juicy cock. Hadrian smashed his cock deeper into her asshole and then rocked her body. His fingers rubbed against her and squeezed her fleshy rear end. Another smack and it made Nora just shudder with a smile. </p><p><br/>Deep inside of his daughter’s beautiful and tight ass Hadrian went. He rode and spanked her rear end to get her really going. Nora’s motor revved up the faster Hadrian worked her over and he could smell her arousal just staining the bedsheets. Her beautiful body writhed over her. </p><p><br/>Hadrian worked over Nora’s tight asshole and grabbed her luscious, sweet cheeks. He spanked Nora a couple more times and she looked over her shoulder with a hungry stare. He can feel Nora’s body and he made sure to rock her entire body. </p><p><br/>Every inch of Nora’s body called out for Hadrian and begged to be fucked. Hadrian reassured himself that the connection between the two of them would be stronger after Hadrian took all three of her holes.  He rocked into her body and made sure to experience her lovely body rock and squirm underneath him. </p><p><br/>Hadrian edged a bit closer inside of her ass and rocked her body. His balls itched and felt the need to explode inside of her. Nora’s screams intermingled with the sounds of their flesh meeting together. Hadrian did not hold out for that long, he wanted to paste the inside of her. </p><p><br/>The pleasure of his daughter’s tight asshole closed around him and Hadrian blew his load inside of her. He saw starts and his daughter’s writhing body after it had been anointed with his cum.</p><p><br/>Nora cums along with him. Her pussy squirted all over the bed after her father came inside of her ass.</p><p><br/>“Oh, damn, that feels good!” Nora shouted. </p><p><br/>Her father rocked down onto her and made Nora a writhing, dripping wreck. The faster he rode her asshole, the more Nora clamped down onto him. An invisible finger slipped into her pussy and edged her the rest of the way. Her body entered hyper-speed with hundreds, if not thousands of orgasms achieved in a moment. </p><p><br/>Another level of nirvana struck Nora when she collapsed down on the bed. </p><p><br/>The minute they dropped down, Nora breathed in and out like she ran a marathon and yet, she’s not the least bit tired. She turned around and grabbed her father’s cock before spitting on it. </p><p><br/>“Let me get you cleaned up, Daddy.”</p><p><br/>Nora teased his balls briefly and Hadrian smiled at her. </p><p><br/>“Such a good girl.”</p><p><br/>She balanced her elbows on his legs and put her mouth around Hadrian’s cock to suck him off. And then they can see whatever Daddy/Daughter fun they can get up to. </p><p><br/>Perhaps on another date, Nora can have some fun with her mothers as well.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>